Out Of The Blue
by Azure Turtle
Summary: Frustrated with the war against his sworn enemies, Shredder summons three powerful fighters from Japan to annihilate the TMNT. Takes place after the first movie. Chapter 2 revised, and chapter 3 is up.
1. Introduction

Out Of The Blue

Introduction

By Azure Turtle

Disclaimer: Frost is my own created character. Please do not use him without my permission. All TMNT characters belong to Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman, and Mirage Publishing.

I'm just a fan who wants to express my enthusiasm for the TMNT through fanfics. Please don't hurt me.

Somewhere in Japan, seventeen years ago…

The old woman carefully tied a red scarf around her neck. The air was a little chilly today, but it was tolerable. She took a deep breath and sighed. She loved the smell of the mountains. The scent of trees, flowers, and earth always took her back to her happy childhood. "Isn't it a lovely morning?" she turned to her husband, who was lagging behind her.

"Yes, lovely as always," the elderly man muttered, huffing and puffing.

"Oh come now. I can't believe how far behind you are."

"I am not getting any younger, my dear."

The old woman took a little pity on her tired husband, and so she slowed down, allowing him to catch up to her. "Do you remember when we used to walk through these mountains during our youth? Those were such wonderful times," she smiled lovingly at her husband.

He returned her smile and gazed into her eyes. "We may have lost our youth, but we still have each other. And you are as beautiful as the day I met you."

"Oh stop! You're going to make me blush!" the old woman playfully scolded her husband. They exchanged a kiss and continued walking through the twisting mountain path, pausing every now and then to watch the birds or smell the flowers.

Suddenly, the old man spotted something lying underneath a tree. "Wait a moment, my dear." The elderly couple came to a stop.

"What? What is it?" The old woman was worried. She didn't like the tone of her husband's voice.

"I…I see something…strange," the old man responded. "Stay here, I'll return in a moment."

He walked several feet towards the tree when he gasped. A mysterious little creature was curled up in the shade, asleep. The old man cautiously approached it and hovered over the creature, not knowing what to make of it.

"Goodness! What kind of animal is this?"

The old man jumped. He didn't expect his wife's voice to be right next to his ear. He turned to her. "I told you to stay over there! Why don't you ever listen to me?" The old man threw up his hands in exasperation. 

"I'm sorry, but I was curious as to what you saw." The old woman disregarded her husband's complaining and stared down in awe at the little blue creature. "I have never seen anything like this. It looks like a turtle…but it has hands and feet like a human."

The old man forgot that he was irritated and looked down at the creature. "You're right. It seems…almost human. How did it get here?"

"Perhaps it came from the dwellings of the mountain spirits. This animal is certainly not of this world," the old woman rubbed her chin in thought.

"What shall we do, my dear? Should we leave it here?"

"No…the poor thing looks like it hasn't eaten in a long time." The old woman leaned closer to the creature, and pointed out his tiny stomach. The creature was, indeed, starving.

"We do not have any food with us," said the old man.

"I know. But we have food at home." The old woman looked up at her husband with pleading eyes. "Can we take it with us? If we leave it here, it will surely die."

The old man sighed. He didn't know if bringing home such a strange creature would be a good idea. If his wife was right about the creature being mystical, then he didn't want to anger any of the mountain spirits. "My dear, we don't know what it will eat, and we don't even know what it is. I do not want to anger the spirits in any way."

"They will not be angry if our intentions are good," said the old woman. She gently picked up the little creature. It didn't even stir; it just continued to slumber.

"Very well," the old man sighed again. Whenever his wife got her mind set on something, he could never change it. There was no point in arguing.

The old woman turned to her husband. "What shall we name him?"

"How should I know?" The old man shrugged. He was starting to get irritated again.

"Oh come now, darling. You read so much literature. Finding a name should be easy for you."

"Well…"

"I know!" The old woman's eyes lit up with an idea. "We can name him after your favorite poet! What was his name again? You know, the American?"

"Frost. Robert Frost," the old man responded with a smile. Her enthusiasm was starting to rub off on him.

"Yes! Yes, that's it! I think it is such a wonderful name. Frost." She looked down at the sleeping creature in her arms. "So little Frost, do you like your new name?" The creature moved a bit before sighing. "Goodness! I thought he was going to wake up," the old woman gently laughed.

"I guess that is a sign that he approves of his new name," the old man joined his wife in her laughter. He walked up to her and gazed down at the little blue creature. "Then it is settled. From now on, we shall call you…Frost."


	2. Chapter 1: The Arrival

Out Of The Blue

Chapter 1: The Arrival

By Azure Turtle

Disclaimer: Frost, Boko, Kimara, and Tenryu are my own created characters. Please do not use them without my permission. All TMNT characters belong to Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman, and Mirage Publishing.

I'm just a fan who wants to express my enthusiasm for the TMNT through fanfics. Please don't hurt me.

__

Somewhere off the shores of New York, present time…

It was dark outside, but he was grateful for the stars and full moon. Otherwise, the ocean would be impossible to see. The waves were small, and they gently rocked the boat back and forth, like a mother embracing her newborn child. A sad sigh escaped his lips. The round window fogged up quickly after coming into contact with his warm breath.

"Frost, step away from there!" said an angry man. He stood next to a small wooden table, folding his arms in disgust.

"I am sorry, Boko. I only wish to see the lights of New York City," the blue turtle responded, hanging his head in shame.

"We won't see the city for another hour or so, so get over here and sit down with the others!" Boko frowned as Frost took a seat at the table. Frost looked up and his eyes met those of a kunoichi, who was wearing the traditional ninja garments. But the color she wore was nowhere near traditional. This ninja was covered in a delicate shade of white, the color that represented her clan. At the age of thirty-one, she was beautiful, and she knew it. Sassy and seductive, this kunoichi never hesitated to use her beauty as a deadly weapon.

"Boko, why don't you leave the poor boy alone. He has never left the shores of Japan." The kunoichi winked at Frost. She smiled too, but her mask hid the bottom half of her face.

"I think I know what's best for my student," Boko snapped in reply. "And I'm in charge here. You take orders from me, Kimara. It's not the other way around."

Kimara narrowed her eyes at Boko. "You are lucky that my clan needs this money. Otherwise, you would be dead by now."

Boko turned pale, obviously caught off guard by Kimara's comments. He gritted his teeth and decided that it was best not to anger her. Boko quickly excused himself, making up some reason to leave the room.

Frost laughed at Boko's sudden exit. "I have never seen him move so fast."

"All men run when they are scared," Kimara chuckled.

"I don't run."

Frost and Kimara turned their attention to the other person at the table. A slender Japanese man was leaning back on his chair, frowning at the other two. He wore simple clothes: faded jeans and a white muscle shirt. The man had several scars on his face, and they seemed to glow in the dim light.

"Oh? So tell us…what will make the great Tenryu run?" Kimara said in a challenging tone.

"Nothing. I run from no one. And as long as I'm going to be paid, then that's a guarantee." Tenryu continued to frown at his two companions, but he said no more. Silence fell over the three.

Frost pulled on his cloak, trying to get a little warmer. It was exciting for him to finally be visiting the United States. He had always dreamed of coming to this amazing country, and he had always wanted to see a famous city like New York. But this wasn't exactly the way he wanted to experience this new and wondrous place. Frost was sent here on a mission to aid the Shredder in destroying some of his worst enemies. 

Frost was a member of the original Foot Clan in Japan. The elderly couple who adopted him died in a deadly bank robbery when he was only seven years old. The young Frost was then entrusted to the care of Boko, the couple's nephew and only living relative. He treated Frost harshly, and raised him to be a fighter. Boko enlisted Frost into the Foot Clan at the age of ten. He was a high ranking Foot Soldier himself, but he was amazed at how Frost excelled at all of the Clan's training. Frost became an elite soldier seven years later. Shredder heard of his accomplishments and quickly sent for him, even though Frost lacked a good deal of combat experience.

The blue turtle let out a soft sigh. He missed his parents dearly, and he hated having to work for the Foot Clan. However, he didn't want to bring dishonor to Boko, his deceased parents, or himself, so he continued to do the Clan's bidding. Frost only wished that he had time to discover the truth about his origins. He wanted to know why nature created him, and why all of mankind seemed to fear him. Even while he trained with other Foot Soldiers, he was often insulted and shunned because of his appearance. Tenryu and Kimara weren't very accepting when they first met Frost at the docks, but after spending many hours with him, Kimara took a liking to him while Tenryu became indifferent. _Being a giant, walking, talking, blue turtle is never going to be easy, _Frost thought. 

Kimara heard her companion's sigh. She glanced over at the blue turtle and raised an eyebrow at him. _I wonder what's going through his mind_. _He seems to have a lot of inner turmoil. Whatever his story is, it can't be as bad as the situation that my clan is in_. Kimara frowned as she thought about her clan back home. She was a member of a small, underground group of female ninjas known as the Night Blossoms. They were vigilantes, killing would-be criminals and cleaning up the streets of Tokyo. Recently, her clan was hit with hard times. Her younger sister, Teng, became very ill. Only a certain operation could save her, but the operation was too expensive for her clan to afford. Kimara's little sister was the founding member of the Night Blossoms, and losing her would not only scar Kimara, but affect the rest of the clan as well. The Night Blossoms would fall apart without their leader. 

When Kimara heard that the Foot Clan was looking for skilled warriors to take part in a mission, she jumped at the opportunity. She amazed the high officials of the Foot with her skills, and she was hired on the spot. The money offered was just enough to cover the operation expenses for Teng, but she would only be paid after the job was finished. The Foot Clan wasn't the most noble of clans, and Kimara despised working for them. But her sister was dying, and this was the only way to save her. _Hold on for just a few more days, little sister…_

Tenryu glanced at Frost, and then looked over at Kimara. He grunted in disgust and turned his gaze to the wooden ceiling above him. _Wonderful. I get stuck with a dumb freak and a cocky bitch as partners in this assignment. And that idiot, Boko, won't even reveal the specifics of the mission. All we've been told so far is that we are to eliminate Shredder's foes. I better receive all of the money that I've been offered, or there'll be bloodshed._ Tenryu placed his hands behind his head and continued to lean back on his chair. He was a hot-headed man. He was always like that. Even during his childhood, Tenryu would through raging tantrums if he didn't get his way. As he grew older, he ran away from home and joined an exclusive clan of ninjas, called the Silent Dragons. He trained and fought alongside that clan for twenty years, but his clan had no idea how Tenryu was using the skills that he had gained. Tenryu was stealing from his own clan, and one day, he got caught. He was banished forever. 

With nowhere to go, Tenryu quickly became a mercenary, taking jobs from anyone who was willing to pay. He became one of the best assassins and acquired a big reputation amongst all of Tokyo's leading crime lords. Naturally, he became interested when the Foot Clan announced that they were looking for skilled warriors. He became even more interested when he learned how much they were willing to offer. With that much money, Tenryu could take it easy at the age of thirty-five. He wouldn't need to take jobs from all of the crime lords anymore. Tenryu would have all the money he could ever need, allowing him to focus on something he had been wanting to do for a very long time: release his wrath on the Silent Dragons. He would kill them all and wipe them off the face of the earth. Tenryu grinned evilly at the wonderful thought. 

Boko stormed into the little room, disturbing all three of the fighters from their thoughts. "We will be arriving in New York in about half an hour," he reported. "So gather your belongings and meet me on the deck once you're finished." Boko turned around to leave the room, but he mustered enough courage to glance at Kimara. She caught his glare and returned it. Boko grunted angrily before exiting the room and slamming the door behind him.

"He's certainly a pleasure to have around," Kimara said sarcastically.

"Not if you have known him for ten years." Frost stood up from his seat and shook his head sadly. He walked over to the window and gazed outside. "I can see the lights!" he exclaimed, staring at the sight in awe. "It is so exciting to see New York City. How beautiful…"

Kimara couldn't help but smile at Frost's enthusiasm. It was hard for her to believe that someone like him was a skilled warrior. She shrugged. _I guess I'll see him in action soon enough._

Tenryu was getting sick of being around these idiots for too long. He got up and quickly grabbed all of his belongings, tossing them into a giant brown sack. _I need to get the hell out of here._ Tenryu opened the door and paused. "You two better hurry up. I want to get this mission over with as soon as possible." The mercenary walked out of the room, not even bothering to see if the others were listening to his words.

Kimara sighed as she watched Tenryu leave. "There goes another ray of sunshine," she muttered. "Oh well. I guess we better hurry up, or Boko will lay eggs if we're late."

Frost smiled in response. "He will get rather upset if we disobey him."

The two gathered all of their personal items, packing everything into suitcases. Unlike Tenryu, Frost and Kimara liked to have everything organized.

"I don't think we're forgetting anything." Kimara looked around the small room, making sure that nothing was going to be left behind.

"It looks like everything is in order," Frost replied. "Let us go up to the deck and join the others."

They walked out of the room, with Kimara in the lead. She stopped in the middle of the hallway and suddenly turned around to face Frost. "Say…you wouldn't happen to know anything about the enemies that we're facing, do you?"

Frost shook his head slowly. "No, not really. The only thing Boko told me is that Master Shredder's enemies are dangerous, ruthless, and violent."

__

Somewhere beneath the streets of New York City, present time…

"Kiss your butt goodbye!" Raphael exclaimed. His face was full of angry determination. The tip of his tongue dangled out of the corner of his mouth as he concentrated on the task at hand. _I can't stop now!_ he thought. _I'm so close…Mikey doesn't have a chance against me…_

"Get real, Raph," Michelangelo replied, rolling his eyes. "You've never beaten me in a game of Street Fighter."

"Oh ya? We'll see about that." Raphael began to pound on the buttons of his controller. Suddenly, Chun-Li executed her "Lightning Kicks" attack. "HA! Try and get me now." Raphael triumphantly grinned as Chun-Li seemed absolutely invincible.

"Tsk, tsk." Michelangelo shook his head. "You made one of the biggest mistakes that most Chun-Li users make while fighting Ken."

"Huh? Whaddya mean?"

"You forgot that Ken can shoot fireballs, dude."

With one swift movement, Michelangelo pressed a series of buttons and Ken launched a glowing blue fireball at Chun-Li. The female street fighter was so busy throwing kicks that she couldn't defend herself in time. In a matter of seconds, it was over. Chun-Li was KO'ed, while Ken stood victorious.

Michelangelo howled with laughter. "Told ya so."

"Grr…" Raphael frowned and glared at his brother.

"I win, you lose! Ah, life is sooooo wonderful!" Michelangelo stood up on the couch and began dancing.

Donatello sat in the kitchen, eating potato chips and reading his latest book on chemistry. He put the book down and looked up, wondering what all the commotion was about. Michelangelo was doing some sort of victory dance on the couch, while Raphael sat still, silently fuming over his apparent loss. _It must be Street Fighter night._ Donatello smiled to himself, amused by his brothers' antics. He sighed and returned to his book and potato chips.

Michelangelo was still dancing on the couch when Leonardo walked into the living room. "Hey guys, what's up?" Leonardo looked at Michelangelo's grin and then at Raphael's frown.

"Oh, the usual." Michelangelo stepped down from his perch. "Y'know, Raph lost to me once _again_ in Street Fighter, Donny's reading a book, pizza is the greatest thing since sliced bread… Just the usual stuff."

"I see," Leonardo had to fight a smile because Raphael was glaring daggers at him and Michelangelo.

"He was just lucky. I almost had him this time," the angry turtle muttered.

"So I take it you guys are done playing for the night?" Leonardo asked.

"Not unless Raph wants a rematch." Michelangelo grinned again.

Raphael shook his head. "No thanks. I've had about enough of this stupid game."

Michelangelo shrugged and walked over to the Super Nintendo. He turned the console off then unplugged it from the TV. He returned to the couch as Leonardo took a seat next to Raphael.

"Let's see if anything good is on tonight." Leonardo grabbed the remote and began to flip through all of the different channels.

"…I wept as I gazed at the azure skies. I knew it was over between us then…"

"…our special guest, Sal, is going to show us his new invention that will change the way you catch fish…"

"…now we're going to play a game called "Questions Only." This game is for Ryan, Wayne…"

"…tonight, the Pet Psychic is going to help Sharee find out what's wrong with her horse, Padugi…"

Leonardo continued to flip through the channels until a weather report caught his eye. The weatherman looked absolutely strange. He wore a pink shirt with blue pants, and he danced around the screen as he pointed to all of the different cities. "Yes folks, tomorrow is going to be a glorious Saturday! Lots of beautiful sunshine, typical of any spring day!"

"This dude has some major problems," Michelangelo chuckled, as the weatherman continued with his silly antics.

"I guess they're not paying him enough," Raphael grunted.

Leonardo sighed. "Guys, keep it down, will you? I'm trying to listen to his report."

"Eh…we all know that the weatherman is always wrong," replied Raphael. "We might end up with a typhoon tomorrow instead of a 'typical spring day.'"

Leonardo rolled his eyes and ignored Raphael's comments.

Suddenly, a yell broke the silence, alarming all four of the turtles. "Sensei!" they all cried out in unison.

The four turtles quickly ran to the back of the lair and into Splinter's room. The old rat sat on the floor, sweat running down his face. Most of his fur became matted due to all of the perspiration.

"Master Splinter! Are you all right? What happened?" Leonardo knelt before the rat, a look of worry in his eyes.

"My sons…I envisioned a most terrible thing while meditating…" Splinter coughed as he tried to catch his breath. The four turtles exchanged looks of concern.

Splinter looked up at each of his sons. "Our adversary…Oroku Saki…still lives." His voice was so low that it almost sounded like a whisper.

"What? How is that possible?" Raphael's eyes bulged out in shock. He knelt down beside Leonardo. "He did a swan-dive head first into a garbage truck! You were there when it happened, Sensei!" 

"I know, my son. But I felt his evil aura…such evil will not die easily." The old rat sighed and lowered his head.

"Are you sure that it just wasn't a…a…a fluke?" Michelangelo looked hopeful. "Maybe you're just tired, Sensei…"

"No, but I wish you were correct, Michelangelo. I know Saki's aura. It is unmistakable." Splinter's brow furrowed in thought.

"But we haven't seen or heard anything about the Foot for the past two months!" Raphael exclaimed. "How's it possible that Shredder's still alive?"

"The answer to that isn't important right now, Raph." Leonardo's face was carved in a very grave expression. "Since he's alive, then we know that the Foot will be right behind him."

"Two months is a long time," Donatello rubbed his chin in thought. "He's probably been plotting against us during that whole period."

"That's just wonderful news," said Raphael, in a sarcastic and irritated fashion.

"I'm afraid you've got a good point, Donny." Leonardo gritted his teeth. "We better be extra careful until we know what he's up to."

"Man…why can't the Shredder just leave us alone?" Michelangelo groaned.

"Hmph…the next time I see that pointy freak, I'm gonna make sure he leaves us alone for good," Raphael muttered.

Splinter moaned and quickly clutched his forehead. "Oh no…it is worse than I feared…"

"What's wrong, Sensei? Did you sense something else?" Leonardo leaned forward, disturbed by Splinter's current condition.

"Yes…Saki is plotting something against us, but…" Splinter wiped some of the sweat off of his forehead as his voice trailed away.

"Please, tell us what you've sensed, Master Splinter," Donatello encouraged his sensei to continue.

Splinter nodded slowly. "This time, Oroku Saki is not alone…" 

****

Disclaimer: Ken, Chun-Li, and Street Fighter belong to Capcom.


	3. Chapter 2: Concerns

Out Of The Blue

Chapter 2: Concerns

By Azure Turtle

Disclaimer: Frost, Boko, Kimara, and Tenryu are my own created characters. Please do not use them without my permission. All TMNT characters belong to Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman, and Mirage Publishing.

I'm just a fan who wants to express my enthusiasm for the TMNT through fanfics. Please don't hurt me.

** Author's Note: If you've read my fic, One Fateful Day, then you probably know who Azure is.  I just want to clarify that Azure and Frost are not related, and their stories take place in different TMNT universes.  However, there is a possibility that the two may be linked somehow… But I haven't decided if that's going to become a reality.  =)  I hope you like this new chapter.  Thanks for reading! ******

The four turtles gave their sensei a confused look.  Raphael was the first to break the silence.  "Not alone? What do you mean that he's not alone?" 

            "I believe that Oroku Saki has gained help from an outside source.  The strange energies that I have sensed do not belong to his Foot Clan."  Splinter twitched his whiskers, a sign that he was worried.

            "Wait a minute," Michelangelo's eyes lit up in fear, "Sensei, are you suggesting that the Shredder might have a new army?"

            "That could very well be the case," Splinter replied.

            "And just when we thought we could take it easy for a while, Shredder decides to come back from the dead along with a new group of soldiers," Raphael groaned.  He and Leonardo helped Splinter to his feet.  "So what're we waiting for? Let's go out there, destroy this new army, and kill Shredder for good.  We might even have some fun along the way."  He devilishly grinned.

            "Hold on, Raph.  We can't just rush out there not knowing anything about our new enemies."  Leonardo frowned.  "Besides, we don't even know where the Shredder is hiding."

            "So we're just gonna sit here 'til Shredder finds us and trashes our new lair? Or better yet, maybe he'll kill us this time." Raphael glared at Leonardo.  "You're a genius, Leo.  Did I ever tell you that?"

            Leonardo gritted his teeth and returned Raphael's angry stare.  "You know that's not what I meant, Raph…"

Michelangelo and Donatello exchanged glances.  _Here they go again, they both thought simultaneously.  
            "Oh yeah? Then what did you mean, fearless leader?"_

            "We can't go out there without having some sort of strategy! We're as good as dead if we go along with your idea."

            "As if your idea is any better.  Sitting here on our asses like giant green targets–"

            "That is enough!" Splinter raised his voice.  Leonardo and Raphael quickly silenced themselves but continued to give each other harsh looks.  "We will not accomplish anything by arguing amongst ourselves.  Our enemies are probably preparing to strike.  We must discover what kind of attack this will be and how to thwart it."

            "But how are we going to do that, Sensei?" Michelangelo asked.

            Splinter rubbed his forehead in thought.  "We must first discover where the Shredder is hiding.  Since the Foot Clan's activities have ceased over the past two months, this will be a very difficult task.  However, if we keep our eyes and ears open, then we may receive some clues to his whereabouts."

            "Hmm… that's true," Donatello agreed.  "If the Shredder is planning something, then the Foot will probably become active once again.  I think we should increase the hours we put into our nightly patrols."

            "A very wise idea, my son."  Master Splinter nodded.

            Leonardo placed his hand on Donatello's shoulder.  "And we should divide ourselves into pairs.  The first pair will start the patrol and come back half way through the night.  Then the other one will finish it."

            "All right then."  Raphael folded his arms.  "Since we all seem to agree on this plan of action, why don't we start patrolling tonight?"

            "On a Friday night?" Michelangelo whined.

            "Why not? Do you have a hot date with a plastic doll?" Raphael grinned mischievously.  

            "I wish.  It'd be better than spending the night looking for trouble."  Michelangelo stuck his tongue out at Raphael.  Donatello and Leonardo couldn't help but laugh.  Even Splinter was slightly amused.

            "I know how you feel, Mikey.  I'd rather stay home too and finish reading my book."

            "Aw geez, Don! You're always reading books! C'mon, you need to get out every now and then."  Raphael playfully punched his brother in the arm.

            Donatello sighed in response.  "Not like I have much of a choice."

            "Okay then…" Leonardo paused to make sure that he had everyone's attention.  "If we're going to play this little game of hide 'n seek, we need to divide ourselves into teams.  Any suggestions?"

            "Ya, I've got one."  Raphael raised his hand.  "I want to start patrolling now.  I don't care who my partner is, as long as I get to go first."  Raphael was obviously enjoying the possibility of getting into a fight.  He grew bored over the past two months, and without the Foot Clan around, there was no real challenge for him.  Raphael often fought the typical gangsters and punks, but they weren't any fun.  They didn't even know how to fight back.

            "Then I'm going with you."  Leonardo was worried about Raphael, and he wasn't about to let his brother go on a rampage.  _I'm keeping my eye on you, bro, just in case you decide to make any risky moves._

            "Coolness! I'm all right with that," Michelangelo responded.  "At least I'll get to have some major Z's before me and Donny go on patrol."  _And I'll be able to watch TV without anyone bothering me!  He grinned happily._

            "How about you, Don?"  
            "Ya, I'm okay with it," Donatello answered.  "I hope you and Raph have a wonderful time together."

            "Heh… I'm sure we will."  Raphael smirked and gave Leonardo a pat on the shell before heading towards the dojo.

            "Maybe I should've taken the second shift," Leonardo sighed.

            Splinter gave him a reassuring smile.  "Do not worry, my son.  Raphael will be there for you.  Do not let his temper fool you into thinking otherwise."

            "Thanks, Sensei.  We'll be all right."  Leonardo returned the smile and bowed.  He then joined Raphael in the dojo and began to gear up.

            Once the two were out of hearing range, Michelangelo turned to his remaining brother.  "Do you think they'll fight while they're on patrol?"

            "Who knows?" Donatello shrugged.  "The night's still young.  Anything can happen."

_Somewhere near the docks…_

            Frost looked around with child-like wonder.  He was so amazed with the city.  Frost often stayed near the mountains where he trained at the Foot headquarters, so this was truly a sight to behold.  He was rather disappointed that he couldn't see any stars in the sky, but the millions of lights in the city seemed to take their place.

            "Taxi!" Boko bellowed.  He fluttered his arms in an awkward manner, desperately trying to grab the attention of any cab driver.

            While Boko continued doing his strange dance, Kimara turned to Frost and smiled.  "So, what do you think of the city so far?"

            "It…It is so large," Frost said softly.  He gazed up at one of the nearby skyscrapers.  "Incredible.  I thought only mountains could ever reach that height."

            Kimara chuckled.  "You would be surprised at man's constant attempts to defy nature."

            Frost smirked and nodded in response.  A cool breeze gently flew by, whipping about the garments of the four foreigners.  Tenryu stood still, leaning against a lamppost, folding his arms and frowning.  Frost returned to gazing at the various man-made wonders, while Kimara amused herself by watching Boko have a fit.

            "I can't believe how many taxis have passed us!" Boko clenched his fists in frustration.  "You'd think one of those idiots would spot us, especially with _you dressed in white."  He turned to Kimara and glared at her._

            "My, you have quite a temper," Kimara mused.  "Maybe I can help you forget that anger.  People forget things when they're unconscious, don't they?" She slowly approached Boko.  The little Japanese man quickly became a nervous wreck.

            Boko threw his hands up.  "Wait, wait! I didn't mean to offend you!" he pleaded.  "I'm very sorry.  Uh… Let me keep trying to get a taxi for us."

            "Good idea." Kimara rolled her eyes.  _He talks big for such a pathetic weakling._

            Frost found it amusing how Kimara could intimidate Boko so easily.  _Sensei is usually a frightening character.  I wonder how Kimara can get away with such things._  _Regardless, I am starting to enjoy her company._

            "I grow impatient with this," said Tenryu.  He was still frowning.  "How far is the Foot Headquarters?"

            Boko stopped hopping around like a fish out of water.  He turned to face Tenryu.  "The location is several miles from here, but it's too far to walk.  Just give me a little more time, and I'm sure I can get one of these morons to stop."

            The mercenary shook his head and sighed as Boko returned to his silly antics.  _I thought the Foot was much more organized than this.  I've never had to work for such incompetent fools.  Tenryu grimaced.  He hoped the money was worth all of this wasted time._

            Boko cursed as another cab drove by without even slowing down.  _I can't believe none of them are stopping for me.  They stop for the filth in this city, yet they don't even bother to glance at me! Suddenly, a taxi pulled over next to the odd group.  Boko was elated that someone finally noticed him.  He opened the door and sat in the passenger's seat.  "Take us to this address!" he yelled, as he handed the driver a piece of paper with writing on it._

            "Woah, just a minute, mister.  I'm about to go on my break," the driver protested.  He handed the piece of paper back to Boko.  "See that over there?" He pointed to a sign that read "Loolaa's Fish 'N Chips."  "I'm gonna eat there.  If you wanna wait, then I'll take you to wherever you're headed after I'm done."

            Tenryu stepped forward before Boko could protest.  "No, you will take us now."

            "Hey, are you deaf, scar face?" the cab driver yelled.  "I said I was going on a break!"

            "And perhaps you didn't hear me," Tenryu sneered.  "I said you will be taking us to our destination… _now."  The mercenary pulled out a small switchblade that he had in his pocket.  "Ask me to repeat that, and I'll slit your throat."_

            The cab driver turned pale.  "All right, n-no need fer violence…  Come on in."

            Boko handed the cab driver the address once more, as the three fighters filed into the backseat.  Frost ended up being squished between Tenryu and Kimara; a position that he was not comfortable with.  _I sense that Tenryu does not like working with others, while Kimara has proven to be quite friendly.  Sitting between the two makes me worry, however.  From what I have heard, these two are very skilled and very deadly warriors…_

            The cab driver was nervous driving these strangers around New York.  He caught a glimpse of the other two passengers through his rear-view mirror.  The woman was wearing some weird, white costume, and the cloaked figure sitting in the middle looked like a giant blue turtle.  _What the hell is wrong with people nowadays? the driver wondered.  He decided to try and get some information from them.  Then maybe he could send a report to the police._

            "So…uh…this your first time in New York?" the driver asked his passengers.  There was no response.

            "Are you guys going to a party or somethin'? I mean, I love the costumes and all…" the man nervously chuckled.  Silence.

            Frost sat still.  His face was emotionless, but thoughts raced through his mind.  _The poor driver… He has no idea what is going on.  I hope he shuts his mouth before he angers Boko or Tenryu.  Doing so would only result in death…_

            The driver got the hint that they didn't want to talk to him, so the rest of the drive continued quietly.  They finally reached their destination about half an hour later.  The taxi pulled up to a building that was obviously abandoned, and the four silently got out of the cab.  "All right, you owe me…" The driver checked his meter.  "Twenty–"

            "How much?"

            The driver jumped at the voice.  Someone broke the silence.  He looked up and met the eyes of Tenryu, glaring at him through the passenger-side window.

            The driver's eyes widened in terror.  "Err… Nevermind.  It's on the house!"  With that said, the driver quickly raised his window and peeled away from the curb like there was no tomorrow.

"Idiot."  Tenryu shook his head and turned his attention to the others.  Boko was busy looking up at the building.  He didn't even care about dealing with the cab driver.  In fact, he didn't even thank Tenryu for his help.  

The mercenary cursed under his breath.  _Boko better not keep relying on me to solve his petty problems._

The building was a dark red color, and many of its windows were boarded up or broken.  The front door was sealed with caution tape all over it.  Kimara was inspecting one of the broken windows while Frost walked up to the front door.  There was a giant sign that had the word "condemned" scrawled on in it.  The old building was just waiting for an executioner to come and take it out of its misery.

"Is this the Foot Headquarters?" Frost asked, doubt filling his thoughts.

"This building hasn't been used in many years."  Kimara stepped back to get a better look at the place.  It was about five stories high.

"No, this isn't the headquarters," Boko replied.  "I just didn't want that driver to know our true destination.  Now, let's get going."  Boko began to walk to the left of the building.  "Master Shredder is waiting for us."

The other three reluctantly followed Boko.  Frost hoped that the true headquarters wasn't very far.  He was tired from the many hours of traveling, and all he could think about was sleeping on a nice, soft bed.

"What kind of person is this Shredder?" Tenryu grumbled.  "If he had any sense, he would've sent us personal transportation."

"Don't insult Master Shredder!" Boko warned.  "He is a powerful and very busy man.  He has no time to arrange transportation for someone as low as you."

Tenryu growled and quickly caught Boko by the shoulder.  He turned the little man around fiercely, so that they were facing eye to eye.  "And don't you dare insult _me.  I may be working for the Foot right now, but after this job is done, you better hope that I never see you again.  Otherwise, I'll use your blood to water my lawn."  He let Boko go, turned him back around, and shoved him.  "Now hurry up and lead us to the headquarters, before I lose all of my patience."_

"Y-yes, of course!" Boko stammered, his stomach in a knot of fear.  He quickened his pace, and the others followed.  Tenryu was enraged by Boko's idiocy, and Kimara couldn't stop grinning.  Frost didn't want to see Boko get hurt, despite all the cruel things that his Sensei had done to him.  However, he didn't mind seeing Boko get shaken up by Tenryu. 

A few moments later, the group stood in front of the entrance to a junkyard.  There was a large metal gate, which stood open, granting anyone entrance.  Flickering shadows could be seen from inside, a hint that fires were burning within.  The gate was the only entrance that could be seen from their viewpoint.  Large wooden fences hindered the group from seeing more of the mysterious place.  

Kimara folded her arms in irritation.  "Boko, why have we stopped here? This is a junkyard."

            "I know," Boko replied.  "But this is the address Master Shredder gave me."

            "You mean this is it? This is our headquarters?" Frost gawked at Boko in disbelief.  The Japanese headquarters was a towering castle hidden within the mountains.  It was a grand place, worthy of being called the Foot Headquarters.  But this place… This place was a smelly toilet compared to the castle.  "I cannot believe this…"

            Tenryu rubbed his temples in frustration.  "The powerful Shredder resides in a junkyard? No wonder he couldn't send us transportation.  He's dirt poor."

            Kimara laughed at the irony of the situation.  "The Foot Clan is so well known amongst other clans in Japan.  I wonder what they'll think when they find out that the New York headquarters is in a junkyard."

            "Boko!" Tenryu violently grabbed the little man by the back of his shirt.  "If Shredder is poor, how is he going pay us, hmm? I was promised a good amount of money, and if he can't give it to me…"

            "P-Please, don't get angry, Tenryu! Rest assured, Master Shredder has plenty of money.  He only resides here because his last place of operations was discovered by the police!"

            Tenryu sighed and released Boko from his grasp.  Kimara laughed again.  "What kind of a ninja master is he if his own headquarters was easily uncovered?"

            Boko turned around to face all three of the fighters.  He frowned and gave each of them a hard stare.  "Don't doubt Master Shredder's abilities.  His original headquarters would have never been found if it weren't for his enemies.  And I'm telling all of you now… Shredder is a true ninja master.  He won't seem so weak once you meet him."  Boko chuckled menacingly before disappearing into the junkyard.

            The three fighters remained outside, a little confused about Boko's words.  "What the hell does he mean by that?" Tenryu growled.

            "Only one way to find out," answered Kimara.  "Come on, let's go in."  She gave her allies a wink and began walking into the Foot headquarters.

            "Very well."  Tenryu followed right behind her.  "I'm not worried.  That Boko is a fool."

            "I feel very uneasy about this," Frost muttered to himself.  He ran to catch up to the others.  _It feels like a calm before the storm.  Something big is looming over the horizon…  _


	4. Chapter 3: Respect

Out of The Blue

Chapter 3: Respect

By Azure Turtle

Disclaimer: Frost, Boko, Kimara, and Tenryu are my own created characters. Please do not use them without my permission. All TMNT characters belong to Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman, and Mirage Publishing.

I'm just a fan who wants to express my enthusiasm for the TMNT through fanfics. Please don't hurt me.

            Tenryu, Frost, and Kimara quickened their pace to catch up with Boko.  Frost kept glancing side to side, taking in his surroundings.  There were large mountains of trash and rubble all around them.  Columns of old tires marked the path that they walked on.  Fires burned brightly in large metal barrels, creating strange shadows that danced on the piles of garbage.  The young turtle was nervous about meeting the head of the New York Foot.  He had heard many frightening stories about Oroku Saki, and he hoped dearly that the man wasn't as heartless as some people described him to be.  _I cannot wait until this mission is over.  I miss the clean air of the mountains, and the peace and tranquility of the forests…_

            "This place disgusts me," Tenryu said to no one in particular.  "And it smells."  The bonfires were obviously using trash as fuel.  This created a putrid stench that stung the nostrils of all four of the foreigners.  Tenryu grimaced.  It was one of the worst headquarters he had ever laid his eyes on.  Even some of the lowest mobsters he worked for had a decent place to conduct their business.

            Kimara silently agreed with Tenryu.  _So this is what it's like to live in a dump.  I hope I never end up in a place like this._  She noticed that something was gnawing at Frost's thoughts.  His expression was unreadable, but he was obviously worried about something.  The kunoichi shrugged it off.  _He's probably not too keen about the smell._

            The trio reached Boko while he was talking to five individuals dressed in black and purple.  Frost recognized the uniforms immediately.  They were Foot Soldiers.

            "Who are you again?" one of the soldiers asked.

            "For the second time," Boko gritted his teeth in annoyance, "My name is Boko, and I'm a member of the Japanese branch of the Foot clan.   I've brought the three fighters that Master Shredder requested.  Now let us through!"

            The Foot Soldiers exchanged looks, their expressions hidden behind their masks.  The one in the center spoke up.  "We haven't been informed of you or your friends.  I'm sorry, but you better leave… or else."

            "Or else what?" Kimara slowly stepped forward.  "What are you going to do to me? Hurt me?" She was getting irritated being in a junkyard, and she was tired from all of the traveling.  Kimara was starting to become more than a little grouchy.  A fight might help her feel better, and she patiently waited to see how the Foot Soldiers would respond to her challenge.

            The sentries were completely caught off guard by Kimara's words.  They stood still, silently gawking at the kunoichi.  A few tense moments passed before they recovered from their confusion.  "Very well.  If you won't leave, we'll throw you out."  The five of them readied their weapons and slowly began to walk towards the intruders.  

"Finally… I get to have a little fun," Kimara mused.  "Stand back.  I can handle them on my own."

"I don't think so.  I've lost my patience, and I need something to vent my frustrations on."  Tenryu cracked his knuckles and stepped forward, joining Kimara.  He didn't even bother taking out his knife.  _I'll slay these weaklings with my bare hands._

"Fine, be my guest," Kimara responded with a bit of annoyance.  "But don't get in my way."

Frost stood his ground and decided to remain neutral in this situation.  He felt compelled to help his fellow clansmen, but at the same time, he did not want to anger his new companions.  After all, Kimara and Tenryu were going to be his allies in this mission.

            "Stop! All of you, stop it at once!" Boko jumped in between the two angry groups.  "You're all on the same side!"  Boko tried pleading, but it didn't work.  He was pushed aside by an angry Tenryu.

            Suddenly, a loud grunt echoed through the cold, night air.  "Nnngh!"  The Foot Soldiers immediately stopped advancing, and lowered their weapons.  The four intruders looked around them, wondering where the noise came from and who made it.  Before they could ask questions, a bald Japanese man stepped forward from behind one of the piles of garbage.  He didn't look very pleased.  In fact, the frown on his face seemed like it was permanent.

            "I am Tatsu," the bald man said.  His voice came out harsh and gritty.  "I am second in command of the New York Foot Clan.  Master Shredder is indeed expecting you, but your arrival was not announced to our soldiers.  I apologize for the misunderstanding, but Master Shredder wished to see you first before informing the rest of the clan."  He folded his arms across his chest and glared at his present company.

            Frost gazed at the man, a little intimidated.  Tatsu wore black and purple garments, with the emblem of the Foot Clan sown on his chest.  This was no ordinary uniform.  _He must be speaking the truth about his position in the clan,_ Frost silently deduced.  _It certainly sounds like he has plenty of authority.  _Frost prepared to bow towards Tatsu, a sign of respect that was customary when meeting a higher ranked officer for the first time.  However, he didn't get his chance since the bald man swiftly turned around and began walking away.

            "Follow me," Tatsu called over his shoulder.

            Frost was surprised at Tatsu's abrupt departure.  _How odd… While training in Japan, the higher ranked officers always demanded respect.  Soldiers who did not pay this respect were punished severely.  I wonder why it is different here…_

Boko threw his hands into the air as a gesture of relief.  "Finally! Someone with a little sense!" He followed on the heels of Tatsu.

            "Consider yourselves lucky that you didn't have to fight me," Tenryu addressed the group of Foot Soldiers.  "Now get out of my way."  He roughly shoved one of them to the ground and walked away, laughing.  The Foot Soldier stood up and growled.

            Kimara shook her head in amusement.  "Don't worry about him, boys.  He's got a little attitude problem.  But hey, maybe _we_ can get together and play later on."  She chuckled and flaunted her "assets" before departing from the scene.

            The Foot Soldiers didn't know what to make of their visitors.  They watched Kimara walk off, swaying her behind to purposely grab their attention.  They completely ignored their other visitor, who was still standing behind them.  Frost didn't move an inch as he continued to analyze the New York Foot.  _I cannot believe that these men did not bow their heads in remorse for their mistake.  In Japan, if a Foot Soldier were in the wrong, he would quickly apologize and bow his head until forgiven.  These soldiers, however, do nothing of the like.  They did not ask for our pardon, even though they were mistaken for attempting to attack us.  Is there no honor in the New York branch?_

            "Hey you! Aren't you supposed to be following Master Tatsu?"

            The blue turtle quickly dispatched the web of thought that was being spun in his mind.  "Yes, of course," he answered.  He pulled his cloak tightly around his head and quickly walked past them to catch up with the others.

            After Frost had left, one of the Foot Soldiers spoke up.  "Did you see that? He looked just like one of the freaks that we fought a few months ago!"

            "Yeah, but he was blue.  What the hell do you think is going on?"

            "I don't know, but I hope Master Shredder hasn't lost his mind.  I wouldn't trust anything that even comes close to resembling a giant turtle…"

_Meanwhile…_

"Listen, punk… I'm in no mood to listen to your bullshit excuses.  Tell me what you know about the Foot.  _Now._"

A young man, dressed in ragged jeans and wearing an old leather jacket trembled under the glare of Raphael.  The turtle had his sais drawn, and they were dangerously close to the man's throat.

"C'mon, spit it out.  You know something, and you're not telling me…"

"I swear, man! I don't know nothin' about the Foot!"

"But you run with the Purple Dragons, don'tcha? That symbol on your jacket proves it.  I know your gang used to have ties with Shredder and the Foot.  Now, I'm gonna ask you again…"

"Raph, this guy doesn't seem to know anything.  He's already close to wetting his pants."  Leonardo sighed and folded his arms in annoyance.  He and Raphael just prevented three members of the Purple Dragons from breaking into a small jewelry store.  The one Raphael was holding at bay was the only guy left.  The other two were lying on the ground, face down.  Dead or unconscious, it didn't matter now.

"Shut up, Leo," Raphael snapped back.  "I'm not gonna be convinced until he's shitting bricks.  Tell me what you know about the Foot.  No lame excuses this time, or I'll cut off your balls and shove 'em down your throat."  In an instant, Raphael's sais flew from the man's throat and stopped a few inches away from the man's groin.

"Raph! Stop it!" Leonardo began to angrily advance towards his brother when the horrified man suddenly began babbling.

"Okay-okay-okay! The Foot was behind that big bank robbery a week ago! That's all I know!"

"Are you sure?" Raphael narrowed his eyes.

"Yes! I swear! Oh God, please don't hurt me! I wanna have kids someday!"

"All right, I believe ya."  Raphael placed his sais against his plastron, which were secured by the brown leather belt he wore.  The frightened man sighed in relief and wiped the sweat off his brow.  "But I don't think someone like you should be having any kids."  Without warning, Raphael kneed the man where the sun never shined.

"Oh SHIT! That fucking hurt, you sonuvabitch…" the man fell to the ground, grabbing his crotch and screaming in pain.  More obscenities escaped his lips as he lay on wet cement, curled up in the fetal position.  Raphael grinned as he watched the man writhe in pain.

"Damn it! That was totally uncalled for!"  Leonardo walked up to his brother and spun him around, so that they were facing eye to eye.  "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he hissed.

Raphael shrugged, but he continued grinning like the Cheshire Cat.  "C'mon, Leo.  Ain't it obvious? I just did the world a favor by making sure that this scumbag doesn't produce little scumbags."

Leonardo was absolutely enraged at Raphael's actions, but his brother continued.  "Besides, he gave us the info. we were looking for.  He's worthless now."

"Are you _insane_? Splinter always taught us to never use excessive force!"

"Yeah? Well Splinter never had to deal with an asshole like him."

"Why do you always go against everything he teaches us?"

"Because, it's in my nature.  I'm the rebel in the family.  Or did you forget?" Raphael's voice dripped with sarcasm.  Leonardo was about to continue berating Raphael, but his brother turned around and began heading back towards a manhole cover.

"Where are you going?" Leonardo demanded.

Raphael stopped and turned around.  He gave Leonardo an icy look.  "Home.  Or would you rather have the two of us continue patrolling the streets while Donny and Mike stay up and wait for us?"

            Leonardo gritted his teeth in frustration.  _He's right… Our shift is over.  We should be heading back home and getting some rest.  Besides, I've had about enough of Raph's reckless actions._  He released an almost inaudible sigh._  Sleep sounds good right about now, especially since we're both edgy.  Mike and Don will take care of the rest._

            Even without getting a verbal response, Raphael knew that Leonardo agreed.  He could tell from the expression that his brother wore.  It was a tired expression that proclaimed "fine, you're right."  Raphael walked over to the manhole cover, looked around to make sure no one was watching, and slowly moved it aside.  Police sirens were wailing in the distance, making them hurry.  The two of them hopped in and closed the sewer after them.  They trudged through the water and muck without saying a word to one another.  Both were lost in their own thoughts and worries.

Back at the Foot Headquarters… 

Tatsu lead the small group to the entrance of a large two-story building.  "Wait here," he commanded.  "I shall announce your arrival to Master Shredder."  Tatsu turned around and entered the building, leaving the others standing around outside.

"He certainly likes going straight to the point, doesn't he?" Kimara smirked.

"Yes, he does…" Frost answered.  He was still lost in thought over the amazing contrasts between the New York Foot and the Japanese Foot.

Boko looked about before deciding that a small stack of tires would make a suitable chair.  Tenryu stood still, his arms folded and his eyes scanned the area.  There was a giant clearing in front of the large building; it was in the shape of a circle, defined by the various mounds of trash that surrounded it.  Tenryu's eyes darted to a rather small building that stood on the left of the much larger one.  It was one-story high, and it looked like it was no bigger than a single room.  However, this tiny building was heavily guarded with six Foot Soldiers, all of whom seemed to be warily watching Tenryu and his allies.  _I wonder why such a small building would need so many guards,_ thought Tenryu.  

He turned his attention to another building, which sat on the right of the main building.  In a few minutes, a Foot Soldier appeared from that building and began walking over to the tiny one.  He stared at Tenryu and the others but said nothing as he passed by.  Once the lone soldier arrived at his destination, one of the six Foot Soldiers on duty left his post and headed to the same building that his ally had just exited.

_A changing of the guards,_ Tenryu observed.  _That building over there must be a barracks of some sort.  But what's inside the smaller one? What could possibly be so important that it would need six Foot Soldiers to guard it?  _Tenryu also noticed that there were several sentries who watched over them from the various mountains of garbage.

            Kimara decided to break the silence by getting to know her teammates a bit better.  "So Frost, exactly how did you get into the Foot Clan?"

            The blue turtle raised an eye ridge at the kunoichi, a little surprised by the question.  "I joined the Foot Clan after my parents were murdered during a bank robbery."

            Before Frost could say any more, Boko cut into the conversation.  "I've been his guardian and his teacher since his parents died."  The little man snorted.  "And if it weren't for me, he wouldn't be alive and he wouldn't be such an elite member of the Foot.  He should be grateful that I even bothered to make something out of him."

            Frost lowered his head sadly and Kimara gave Boko a hard stare.  "I wasn't talking to you."

            "You _should_ be talking to me.  Frost never has anything good to say."

            Kimara clenched her fist as she struggled to control her anger.  "How would you know? Do you even talk to him?"

            "I only talk to him when it's necessary.  He's my student.  Nothing more."

            "How could you say that after you've spent so many years with him?" Kimara was quickly approaching her boiling point.  "You cold-hearted bastard!"

            Boko's eyes widened in fear as Kimara towered over him.  "I should do Frost a favor and kill you."

            "Kimara, wait!"  Frost grabbed her by the arm and slowly pulled her aside.  "Please, do not harm him," he whispered.

            "But he talks about you as if you were the dirt under his feet!"

            "I know," Frost continued, keeping his voice down.  "But he is the nephew of the elderly couple which took care of me.  Boko was right when he said that he took me under his wing.  I was too young to take care of myself when my parents died.  Without him, I would have perished a long time ago."

            "Frost, I don't know how you manage to live with such a sorry excuse for a man."

            "It is difficult.  It has always been difficult, but I have no choice.  He is the only family I have."  The sadness was apparent in Frost's dark, brown eyes.

             "I sincerely hope things get much better for you…" Kimara gave Frost a quick hug.  "A good kid like you shouldn't have to put up with so much abuse."

            "Frost!" Boko yelled angrily.  "I don't know what you're telling that witch, but keep her away from me! Do you understand?!"

            Frost turned around and bowed to Boko.  "Hai, Sensei."

            Kimara glared daggers at Boko.  "Consider yourself lucky that Frost is here to prevent your demise… for now."

            Boko didn't have time to respond to Kimara's threatening gaze as Tatsu came back out of the large building and grunted loudly.  He folded his arms and looked at everyone present, making sure that he had their complete and undivided attention.  When Tatsu was certain of this, he made his announcement.  "Master Shredder is ready to see you."

            Tatsu re-entered the building, with the small group shuffling in after him.  Frost was amazed at his new surroundings.  The entire first floor of the building was a large dojo, complete with training dummies, padding on the floor, and weapons lining the walls and corners.  _At least their dojo is noteworthy._  Frost smirked slightly.

            At the end of the dojo was a black spiral staircase.  Tatsu lead the group to it and told them to wait in front of it.  The bald man stood at the base of the stairs, turned around, and faced the others.  "Nnngh!" Tatsu grunted loudly.  In a matter of seconds, heavy footsteps could be heard descending from the floor above.  The metal staircase shook slightly with each step.  Boko grinned like a madman, but the other three nervously held their breath in anticipation of meeting Shredder for the first time.  Frost fidgeted slightly, Kimara raised an eyebrow, and Tenryu scratched his chin.

            Suddenly, a foot became visible from the top of the staircase.  It seemed like an eternity of suspense until the rest of the man became visible, and his appearance shocked all three of the fighters.  Shredder's eyes were focused on them as he reached the floor of the dojo.  "Ah, so these are the warriors I have been waiting for."

            Shredder's voice was powerful but very frightening at the same time.  It sent chills down the spines of those present.  Only Tatsu seemed unaffected by this.  Shredder wore black clothing except for a dark purple cape, which trailed behind him.  However, it wasn't the color of his clothing that shocked his visitors.  It was the armor that he wore over the clothing.  Shredder's body seemed to be covered in sharp, metallic spikes.  They glistened dangerously in the dimly lit dojo.  His ankles, forearms, and shoulders were well protected by the spikes.  Even without any weapons, Shredder was armed by two particularly long blades, which extended from his forearm and went past his fists.  One punch from this man could easily be fatal.  He also wore a metal helmet that protected his entire head; the only place that seemed vulnerable to attack was his eyes.  Those eyes were fixed on the fighters before them, analyzing and scrutinizing every detail.

The leader of the New York Foot had such an intimidating presence that Kimara was at a total loss for words.  She stared at him in awe.  _That idiotic Boko was right for a change.  Shredder doesn't look like a pathetic weakling at all.  He is a terrifying monster, and endless power seems to surround him…_

Frost trembled slightly upon seeing Shredder before his eyes.  Never had Frost ever seen such sight.  _The armor Master Shredder wears is frightening.  Such armor does not even exist in Japan.  I sense that this man is much more powerful than I had first imagined, and the armor he wears makes him almost invincible.  The armor is scary, but that evil glint in his eyes is even more unnerving…  _

Tenryu's mouth hung open a bit.  He was quite surprised by Shredder's appearance.  The mercenary took a deep breath and studied Shredder from head to toe.  _I have to admit, this Shredder is unlike any clan leader I've ever seen.  He's a little intimidating, but I wonder if he's as skilled as everyone claims him to be.  Shredder has already failed once before._

"Master Shredder!" Boko shattered the silence with his shrill cry.  "It is an honor to see you again."  He raced up to Shredder and greeted him with a very low and respectful bow.

            "Yes," Shredder nodded slowly.  "I am pleased that you recruited some of the best fighters Japan has to offer."

            "Anything for you, Master."  Boko bowed again.

            Boko quickly retreated to stand next to Tatsu, while Shredder stepped forward to address his guests.  "Now then."  Shredder began to slowly pace back and forth.  "Before you introduce yourselves to me, I want to discuss something.  You will receive the money I have promised each of you once this mission is finished.  However, if the mission fails, you will not receive a single penny from me.  Is that understood?"  He paused to gauge the reactions of the fighters.  All three nodded silently.  "Good.  Starting right now, you are no longer under Boko's command.  You are under mine.  You will follow my orders without any arguing or any questioning.  If my orders are disobeyed without good reason, I will brand you as a traitor and have you killed.  Is this understood as well?"  Shredder paused once again to wait for the fighters to respond.  After a few tense seconds, all three nodded.

            Oroku Saki let out a low, sinister laugh.  "As long as my rules are obeyed, you will all become rich and your lives will be spared."

            Frost gulped nervously as his greatest fears were confirmed.  _It seems like Master Shredder is warped with hatred.  He truly is heartless…_  


End file.
